O Retorno do Passado
by Crics
Summary: Passado, sempre pronto a nos surpreender, algumas vezes retornando para dar a alguns a chance de recomeçar...
1. O Passado de Volta

**Nome:** O Retorno do Passado.  
**Autor:** Crics.  
**Shippers:** Remus Lupin/OC.  
**Censura:** 16/17 anos.  
**Gênero:** Drama, romance.  
**Spoilers:** De todos os filmes e livros, provavelmente.

_Resumo:_ **Passado, sempre pronto a nos surpreender, algumas vezes retornando para dar a alguns a chance de recomeçar...**

**Disclaimer:** Eu sei que na história (e olha o spoiler pra quem não leu todos os livros) o Lupin casou com a Tonks e todo aquele bla bla ba (aliás, sou apaixonada pelos dois) mas, qual a graça de escrever fics se não pudermos mudar, não é mesmo? Por isso, podem ver coisas diferentes, ou não, tudo depende do momento, do que a história pedir e do que a minha cabeça quiser.  
A maioria dos personagens não é meu - exceto os OC, he. - sendo (quase) todos da Jk, mas eu peguei emprestado e acho que ela nem vai reclamar.  
Hey hey! Reviews, seja pra falar bem ou mal, se tá bom ou ruim. Faz tanto tempo que escrevi essa fic (e mais outras) que nem sei, acho que hoje faria diferente. Enfim...

Bjos!

**- xxx -**

**Capítulo 1 – O passado de volta**

Era uma manhã ensolarada de setembro. Primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts. Dumbledore, depois de muito esforço e insistência junto o Ministério da Magia e aos pais dos alunos, consegue readmitir Remus Lupin como professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, mesmo após o episódio que acontecera anteriormente. Mas o que Lupin não sabia, é que um pedaço de seu passado, há muito esquecido, retornaria com ele.

Dumbledore se dirigiu para a casa de Lupin, para dar a notícia de seu retorno a Hogwarts. Desde a morte de Sirius, Lupin vivia em uma casa humilde nos subúrbios de Londres. O local era simples. Sala, cozinha, um quarto e banheiro. Nada de luxo, mas ainda assim, um lugar que o homem podia chamar de lar.

Lupin assustou-se. Nunca recebera nenhuma visita em sua casa. Seguiu em direção à porta para abri-la. Não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser àquela hora do dia. Ficou surpreso e contente por ver a figura de Dumbledore parado à frente de sua casa. Cumprimentou-o. Enfim teria companhia. Ele se sentia sozinho desde a morte de Sírius, seu único amigo, e com quem compartilhava todos os seus sonhos e medos.

**- Dumbledore! Seja bem vindo!** – um sorriso doce estampou-se em seu rosto. Há muito se encontrava triste, primeiro por não ter companhia (agora sabia o que Sirius sentia por ter que ficar trancado naquela casa!), e depois porque não conseguia arrumar um emprego decente em virtude do preconceito que os bruxos tinham para com os lobisomens. **- O que o traz aqui a esta hora?**

**- Vim lhe dar boas notícias, meu caro Remus.** – Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam encarando os de Lupin, estes com uma expressão enorme de curiosidade.

**- E qual é a boa notícia?** – interrompeu Lupin.

**- Depois de muito esforço junto ao Ministério e depois de muitas corujas e visitas aos pais dos alunos...** – Dumbledore ainda o encarava, agora com uma expressão alegre **- ...Consegui uma liberação para que você volte a ser o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.**

**- Como?** – Lupin parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. **– Eu poderei voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts? Como? Se foram os pais dos alunos...** – mas ele fora interrompido por Dumbledore...

**- Depois que todos passaram a ter conhecimento que Voldemort retornou, fui ao Ministério, conversei com Fudge, e ele concordou em me dar uma "mãozinha" junto aos pais dos alunos. E a maioria das respostas recebidas foram afirmativas aceitar seu retorno, depois que lhes garantimos que você tomaria certos cuidados.** – disse Dumbledore com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. **– Então, seja bem vindo de volta a Hogwarts!**

**- Você está falando sério, Dumbledore?** – um sorriso contagiante surgindo em seus lábios, seguido de uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada por Dumbledore, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**- Mas antes de irmos, quero lhe pedir um favor.** - disse Dumbledore calmo.

**- Qualquer coisa** – respondeu Lupin prontamente

**- Gostaria que você embarcasse com os alunos no Expresso para a escola. Como medida de segurança.** – Dumbledore olhava para ele esperando uma resposta.

**- É só isso? É claro que eu irei. Não sei como lhe retribuir o favor que está me fazendo. Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo, Dumbledore, eu o farei sem hesitar.** – Disse com o mesmo sorriso doce anterior, que dessa vez o estava deixando radiante de felicidade. Voltaria para Hogwarts. Conviver com as pessoas de quem gostava. Voltaria a trabalhar... e o mais importante de tudo, poderia cumprir a promessa feita a Sirius dias antes dele morrer. O amigo fez jurar que se algo ruim lhe acontecesse, Lupin tomaria conta de Harry, que não deixaria o menino desamparado.

**- Podemos ir?** – disse Dumbledore interrompendo os pensamentos do amigo.

**- Claro! Só vou arrumar as minhas coisas e já partimos.** – Com seu jeito contido, andou até o quarto, e uma vez lá dentro passou a correr como uma criança que anseia por encontrar um presente escondido. Chegou a tropeçar, mas não se importou. Riu. Estava feliz pela primeira vez desde a morte do melhor amigo. Dez minutos depois voltou à sala, com um malão e um baú de sete chaves levitando atrás dele e disse **– Pronto! Podemos ir!** – E o sorriso novamente irradiava em seu rosto.

Partiram em direção à Estação King Cross. Dumbledore se despediu dele próximo ao local de embarque. Tinha alguns assuntos que diziam respeito à Ordem para resolver. Despediram-se, e Lupin entrou na estação. Olhava afoito por entre os alunos, à procura de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Mas não os encontrou. Quase todos os alunos já estavam dentro do Expresso, que estava para partir. Entrou e procurou por uma cabine vazia para se acomodar durante a longa viagem.

Todas pareciam lotadas. Foi se dirigindo ao fim do trem, quando, nas últimas cabines, encontrou os garotos. Logo que eles o viram saíram correram felizes para um abraço. Harry veio na frente e deu apertou-o. Logo após vieram Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville.

**- O que você faz aqui?** – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

**- Dumbledore pediu que eu viesse os acompanhar como medida de segurança.** – disse, segurando o sorriso ao ver a expressão curiosa dos garotos.

**- Porque?** – perguntou Harry **– Ele teme alguma coisa?**

**- Não necessariamente um ataque. Ele me pediu que viesse mais como precaução caso aconteça algo.** – Não conseguiu mais segurar sua felicidade **– E ele conseguiu junto ao Ministério e aos pais dos alunos que eu pudesse voltar a dar aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts!** – seu rosto se iluminou com um enorme sorriso, que foi acompanhado pelos sorrisos de felicidade dos cinco garotos.

**- Você está falando sério?** – perguntou Harry, ainda sem saber se poderia acreditar na notícia.

**- Sim, estou!** – novamente o sorriso doce em seu rosto.

**- Até que enfim!** – disse Hermione radiante de felicidade. **– Até que enfim as pessoas estão deixando de lado o preconceito besta!**

Harry abraçou-o novamente. Estava feliz por ter o amigo por perto. Depois de Sirius, Remus era uma das pessoas que mais importavam para ele, juntamente com os amigos. A viagem transcorreu normalmente. Conversaram bastante. Os meninos curiosos por saber notícias da Ordem e o que estava acontecendo. Mas Lupin não lhes contou muita coisa. Não era seguro para os alunos.

Começava a anoitecer, Lupin parecia mais ansioso que os alunos para chegar a Hogwarts. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que este seria um ano diferente, e que alguma coisa em sua vida iria mudar. Sentou-se perto da janela e ficou olhando para o céu escuro, como quem estivesse rememorando algum fato feliz. Estava sorrindo, sozinho! De repente ouviu uma voz:

**- Você está bem?** – Harry perguntava ao vê-lo olhando para o nada e sorrindo.

**- Sim** – ele respondeu. **– Só estava recordando de fatos que aconteceram no passado e que não sei porque voltaram à minha mente.** – estava sorrindo de uma maneira que Harry nunca o tinha visto sorrir.

**- A lembrança deve ser boa** – disse Rony se juntando aos dois na conversa **– senão você não estaria olhando para o nada com essa cara de bobo e sorrindo.**

**- É. É boa sim Rony. Uma das lembranças mais felizes do tempo que eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Mas não vem ao caso contá-la a vocês. Nem sei porque estou pensando nisso, acho que isso nunca "voltaria" a acontecer.** – o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto dizia isto.

Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam-se intrigados. Porque o professor teria ficado triste de repente. Não entenderam quando ele disse que a lembrança não "voltaria" a acontecer. Olharam para ele. Estava novamente perdido em seus pensamentos olhando para o céu escuro do lado de fora da janela. Estava sorrindo novamente, agora com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

**- Você está bem?** – perguntou Hermione com uma expressão preocupada. Nunca tinha visto o professor chorar antes. Nem mesmo quando Sirius havia morrido.

**- Sim, estou.** – respondeu encarando os alunos e enxugando as lágrimas que haviam surgido.

**- Você não quer nos contar o que o deixou assim?** – perguntou Harry, querendo ajudar o professor de alguma forma.

**- Não, Harry. Não é nada. Obrigado por se preocupar. Obrigado a todos.** – disse sorrindo **- Eu estou bem. Quem sabe um dia eu consiga lhes contar isso sem chorar.** – a voz entrecortada como se fosse chorar novamente.

Os garotos, mudaram de assunto ao ver que Lupin começara a ficar constrangido. Ele passou o restante da viagem em silêncio, ainda olhando pela janela que agora estava escura devido à noite que caíra.

Chegaram a Hogwarts. As luzes do Castelo já podiam ser vistas. O coração de Lupin se acelerou. Estava se perguntando se aquilo era um sonho. Mas não era. Foi puxado pelo braço por Harry. Estavam deixando o trem em direção às carruagens que os levariam ao castelo. A lembrança lhe voltou novamente, e com o pressentimento de que sua vida mudaria neste ano que estava começando. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo o que era, mas tinha um pressentimento bom.

Entraram na carruagem e partiram em direção ao castelo. Ao chegarem ao portão se separaram. Lupin seguiu para a sua sala. Enquanto caminhava, sentia uma felicidade que não se lembrava de ter sentido antes. Parou em frente à porta como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. De repente, uma voz grava o interrompeu.

**- Está de volta a Hogwarts?** – era Snape, no seu mal humor costumeiro.

**- Sim. Dumbledore conseguiu que eu retornasse.** – disse abrindo um sorriso. **– E você, como está?** – perguntou já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

**- Não te interessa.** – rosnou Snape. Virou-se de repente e partiu em direção ao Salão Principal onde estavam chegando os alunos. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e ficou observando a entrada.

Em questão de minutos, o Salão Principal estava repleto de pessoas. Cada qual sentado na mesa de sua casa. Lupin já havia se juntado aos professores na mesa, e olhava para os alunos com um sorriso radiante. Harry acenou para ele da mesa da Grifinória, e ele retribuiu o aceno, seguido de um sorriso contagiante.

A professora McGonnagal adentrou o salão, trazendo consigo os alunos do primeiro ano para a seleção das casas. Trazia consigo um chapéu velho, surrado e todo remendado com uma abertura na aba, e um banco. O chapéu seletor começou a encaminhar cada qual à sua casa. Terminada a seleção, Dumbledore se levantou. Acenou para os alunos que imediatamente ficaram em silêncio.

**- Tenho a honra de comunicar a vocês que teremos de volta o nosso estimado professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Remus Lupin.** – o salão se encheu de aplausos e assovios que davam as boas vindas ao professor, com exceção de alguns alunos da Sonserina, dentre eles Draco Malfoy. Lupin havia se levantado e sorria retribuindo a ótima recepção para os alunos, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. **– O Sr. Filch pediu para lhes avisar, novamente, que a lista de proibições está afixada no quadro de avisos nos salões comunais das casas. E mais uma novidade. O professor que lecionava Estudo dos Trouxas resolveu se aposentar para aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhe resta. Por este motivo, este ano teremos uma nova professora** – Dumbledore desviou seu olhar para Lupin que não entendeu e ficou encarando-o confuso **– Eu tenho a honra de lhes apresentar a professora Nicole Ardenwood.**


	2. Passado, presente e futuro?

**Nome:** O Retorno do Passado.  
**Autora:** Crics.  
**Shippers:** Remus Lupin/OC.  
**Censura:** 16/17 anos (em algumas partes apenas, aviso antes quando for).  
**Gênero:** Drama, romance.  
**Spoilers:** De todos os filmes e livros, provavelmente.

Resumo: **Passado, sempre pronto a nos surpreender, algumas vezes retornando para dar a alguns a chance de recomeçar...**

**Disclaimer:** Eu sei que na história (e olha o spoiler pra quem não leu todos os livros) o Lupin casou com a Tonks e todo aquele bla bla ba (aliás, sou apaixonada pelos dois) mas, qual a graça de escrever fics se não pudermos mudar, não é mesmo? Por isso, podem ver coisas diferentes, ou não, tudo depende do momento, do que a história pedir e do que a minha cabeça quiser.  
A maioria dos personagens não é meu - exceto os OC, he. - sendo (quase) todos da Jk, mas eu peguei emprestado e acho que ela nem vai reclamar.  
Hey hey! Reviews, seja pra falar bem ou mal, se tá bom ou ruim. Faz tanto tempo que escrevi essa fic (e mais outras) que nem sei, acho que hoje faria diferente. Enfim...

Bjos!

**- xxx -  
******

Capítulo 2 – Passado, presente e... futuro?

As portas do salão abriram, e por elas passou uma mulher esguia, cabelos negros, lisos até a metade das costas. Os olhos extremamente azuis, marcantes, daqueles que contrastam com os cabelos e chamam muito a atenção. Andava elegantemente, as longas pernas movendo-se com maestria, o barulho dos saltos abafados pelos cochichos dos alunos que a olhavam boquiabertos. Sorriu, lembrou de quando ainda estudava, os meninos ficavam ela com vergonha.

O coração de Lupin deu um salto ao vê-la entrando no salão principal acompanhada por Hagrid. Mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Havia pensado nela durante toda a viagem, relembrando do passado, no que viveu ao lado da até então "menina", a forma como era tratado. Estava desconcertado. Uma expressão de surpresa e medo no rosto. Desviou o olhar para Harry, Rony e Hermione que estavam olhando para ele sem entender porque o professor havia ficando tão surpreendido com a notícia. Voltou o seu olhar para o corredor onde passava a professora, mas não a encontrou lá. Começou a olhar desesperado para os lados na tentativa de encontrá-la. E lá estava ela, caminhando atrás da mesa, vestida de preto, toda de preto. Seus cabelos negros continuavam como ele se lembrava. Ela não havia mudado muito.

Nicole foi cumprimentando um a um os professores, sem exceção, inclusive Snape, agra homem, mas outrora o menino que ela adorava atentar. Ao chegar em Dumbledore e na professora McGonnagal deu-lhes um abraço apertado. Fazia tempo que não os via. Na verdade, não os encontrava desde que saíra de Hogwarts e fora trabalhar no Ministério da Magia Norueguês.

Ela estava a duas cadeiras de Lupin agora. O coração do professor acelerou ainda mais, teve a impressão de que ele sairia pulando. Ela estava a uma cadeira apenas, cumprimentava Snape. De repente percebeu que ao seu lado esquerdo havia uma cadeira vaga. A que era ocupada pelo professor de Estudo dos Trouxas. Ela com certeza sentaria ali, ao seu lado. E quando a mulher parou sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Respirou fundo, disfarçou e se levantou para cumprimentá-la. O abraçou, ele retribuiu. De repente os olhares se encontraram e ao mesmo tempo, os dois abriram sorrisos doces. Lupin percebeu que Dumbledore e McGonnagal estavam olhando para os dois, e também sorriam. De repente cochicharam algo, e o os olhares voltou-se para os dois.

O homem ainda estava de pé quando ouviu uma voz o chamar. Era ela, estava sentada ao seu lado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Se atrapalhou todo, quase caiu da cadeira no atropelo do momento, o que fez com que ela risse. Estendeu-lhe a mão, para ajudá-lo a se recompor. Parecia estar sonhando. Há poucos minutos achava que esse encontro nunca mais aconteceria, mas Nicole estava ali, segurava a sua mão, olhava nos olhos dele. E como sempre, ficou vermelho. Não conseguia falar nada, as palavras tinham sumido de repente, estavam escondidas em algum lugar entre os corações dos dois. Ela parecia embaraçada também, mas conseguiu puxar a conversa.

**- Oi Remus.** – um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos nos dele. **– Como você está? Há tempos não tenho notícias suas, nem de ninguém aqui de Hogwarts. A última notícia que tive foi Dumbledore quem deu. E ela não foi nada agradável. Deve imaginar do que eu estou falando.** – Ainda olhava-o nos olhos.

**- Sirius.** – retrucou ele e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Lupin olhou-a novamente e perguntou **– E você, como está? Há quanto tempo estava na Noruega?** – estava curioso por saber notícias da única mulher que ele havia amado em toda a sua vida, a única que o compreendeu e que não o tratou com diferença por ele ser um lobisomem. Queria bombardeá-la com perguntas, saber sobre a sua vida, o que havia feito mas achou melhor parar por aí. Fazia tempo que eles não se viam, teriam muito tempo e muito assunto para conversar.

**- Eu estou bem. Estava trabalhando na embaixada do Ministério lá, não tinha muito o que fazer, mas sempre dava um jeito de me manter ocupada. Fui para lá assim que saímos de Hogwarts, precisava disso.** – ela o olhava nos olhos com ternura, ainda que aquelas palavras dissessem tudo; ela foi embora para tentar entender o que não conseguira até aquele momento, porque as coisas entre eles não tinha dado certo, porque Remus simplesmente desistiu do que tinham juntos. Há muito não o via. Ele não mudara muito, apesar de estar um pouco mais velho, assim como ela. A idade era a mesma, mas ele sempre pareceu um pouco mais velho por causa de sua condição. Ela nunca se importou com isso. Seu coração também estava disparado, mas ela disfarçava bem melhor que ele. **– Comecei a trabalhar no Ministério, e dois meses depois eles me mandaram de volta pra lá.** – Fez se um breve silêncio. De repente ela tornou a olhar para os olhos de Lupin. **- E você? O que anda fazendo da vida? Já se casou?**

Ele a olhava admirado, como se ainda tentasse acreditar na mulher diante de seus olhos, mais uma vez ao alcance das mãos. **- Hã? Ah, não. Não me casei, nunca encontrei ninguém que me entendesse e aceitasse como v...** – parou de repente. Ficara vermelho e encabulado com o que ia dizer. Mas Nicole pareceu gostar de ouvir aquilo, pois um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios novamente. Ele voltou à conversa **– Você sabe como são as coisas. As pessoas tem medo do que não conhecem, e nem procuram saber porque somos diferentes.** – olhou-a novamente, ela ainda estava sorrindo **– E você? S-Se C-Casou?** – gaguejou, ficou vermelho, não tinha coragem de encará-la, e estava com medo da resposta que ouviria. Mas de repente sentiu um alívio quando ela respondeu que não, dando ao coração dele um breve momento de paz.

**- Eu também nunca encontrei ninguém, depois que saí de Hogwarts. Ninguém que valesse a pena entregar a minha vida.** – era ela quem estava vermelha agora mas ainda assim olhava-o nos olhos. Viu-o sorrir, o mesmo sorriso doce que ela nunca conseguiu esquecer, e que habitou seus sonhos por anos a fio.

**- xxx -**

Nem se deram conta que o jantar estava terminando. Sequer tocaram na comida. Harry, Rony e Hermione encarava-os sem entender nada. Nunca haviam visto o seu professor tão desconcertado. Tudo bem que ela era tímido e meio desajeitado, mas não daquele jeito, não a ponto de sequer olhar uma vez para os três.

**- Será que eles...** – Hermione ia começar a filosofar sobre o que estava acontecendo mas foi interrompida por Hagrid, Que agora vinha lhes dar as boas vindas.

**- Como vocês estão? Como foram as férias?** – perguntava Hagrid **– E você Harry, não foi maltratado por aquele bando de idiotas, foi?** – e sem esperar muito tempo foi dando tapinhas _amigáveis_ nos ombros dos dois garotos.

**- Não.** – mas também não havia sido tratado muito bem. Ele já estava acostumado, até preferia que fosse assim. E, bem, se tinha alguém ali que saia o que estava acontecendo, e que contaria muito facilmente, era o meio gigante. **– Hagrid, quem é a mulher conversando com Lupin?**

**- A nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Nicole. Boa moça, estudou aqui em Hogwarts na mesma época em que seus pais, Lupin e Sirius, e...** – mas foi interrompido por Harry.

**- E eles já foram...** – Harry não completou a frase, mas teve certeza que Hagrid havia entendido pois estava sorrindo.

**- Sim, eles foram namorados. Acho que ela era uma das únicas meninas da escola que conversava com ele. E eu me lembro apenas de duas alunas que conversavam com ele sem sentir medo ou fazer distinção. Uma era a sua mãe Harry, a outra era aquela ali, ao lado dele. Elas eram muito amigas.** – Hagrid se despediu e saiu do salão.

Harry olhou-a sentada na mesa. Conheceu os seus pais, foi amiga de sua mãe, talvez pudesse lhe contar algo sobre ela, sobre eles, sobre quando ainda estudavam juntos. Harry estava sorrindo ao ver que Lupin estava feliz. Atrapalhado, mas feliz. Podia-se ver isso no rosto do professor. Harry não lembrava de tê-lo visto tão feliz desde que o conhecera, anos antes.

O jantar havia acabado. Todos começaram a sair do salão. Mas Harry continuava lá, esperava por uma oportunidade para conversar com a nova professora. Desistiu ao ver que Lupin saia do salão acompanhado por ela, não queria estragar a felicidade do seu professor e amigo. A conversa poderia ficar para outro dia. Saiu do salão um pouco à frente deles. Mas de repente ouviu uma voz suave, conhecida dele. Era Lupin e estava chamando por ele. Virou de uma vez, um sorriso do tamanho do mundo no rosto e os viu ali bem perto dele. E ela era ainda mais bonita assim, de perto, os olhos pareciam hipnotizar. Talvez fosse por isso que o homem tinha ficado tão bobo.

**- Harry, eu quero te apresentar a Nicky. Ela estudou comigo, com seus pais e com S...** – ele não terminou de falar.

Vendo que ele havia ficado embaraçado, tomou a frente e se apresentou a Harry. O garoto sorriu em retribuição ao sorriso da professora. **- Então, enfim consegui conhecer Harry Potter. Há muito tempo eu esperava por este momento.** – Ela olhava o garoto com carinho. **– Eu e sua mãe éramos muito amigas Harry. Tenho algumas fotos de quando ainda estávamos na escola. Ela por várias vezes foi passar as férias na minha casa.** – viu o garoto irromper em um sorriso maravilhoso. **– Se quiser vê-las é só me procurar. Mas... tenho que ir, estou exausta por causa da viagem. Foi uma longa jornada até aqui.** – com um sorriso despediu-se de Harry. Lupin fez o mesmo, piscando com o olho direito para o menino que entendeu e sorriu.

Ficou olhando para os dois saindo do salão. Logo sumiram de vista, mas ainda assim, quando foi para os corredores pôde ver os dois andando lado a lado, as mãos muito próximas, quase unidas.

**- Então** – disse ela, num tom de reprovação e raiva **– Quer dizer que os pais dos alunos "fizeram" Dumbledore despedir você? Que absurdo! Qual o problema? Com certeza nenhum deles veio ver como você era. Nenhum se interessou em saber que você é um homem digno e que merece respeito como todo mundo.** – Ela estava inconformada com a injustiça que cometeram com Remus.

**- Pois é, tem coisas que não mudam nunca, nem mesmo quando algumas pessoas dizem o contrário. Já estou acostumado, não se preocupe.** - Ele a olhava como um menino de 15 anos. Parecia que estava de volta aos tempos em que estudaram ali, quando ela brigava com todos por tratarem o menino de forma diferente. Parecia que estava vendo a sua namoradinha de outrora defendendo-o dos deboches dos outros alunos. Estava gostando de ouvir tudo aquilo. Demonstrava que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, mesmo que fosse apenas amizade, carinho.

**- Pois não devia estar acostumado, porque eu não me acostumei a isso, e não vou deixar que falem nada enquanto eu estiver aqui.** - Chegaram em frente à porta da sala dela e ambos desejavam profundamente que a sala fosse no último andar, na torre mais alta, no ponto mais afastado do jardim, e ainda assim seria perto demais. Ficaram conversando ali mais uns dez minutos até que ele se lembrou de quanto ela deveria estar cansada.

**- Bom,** - disse ele, meio a contragosto. Por ele passaria a noite toda conversando com ela. **– vou deixá-la descansar. A viagem deve ter sido longa. Não quero que se canse mais. Boa noite.** – não queria ir embora, não queria deixar Nicole ali, sozinha. Se tivesse um pouco mais de coragem pediria para entrar, para ficar ali com ela, ao seu lado, a vendo dormir.

**- É, estou cansada sim. Mas nós teremos muito tempo para conversar.** – disse olhando-o nos olhos. Ele continuava o mesmo menino tímido e sem jeito que conhecera há tempos. **– Boa noite Remus.** – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, olhou mais uma vez naqueles olhos que a tinha feito apaixonar e entrou em sua sala.

Ele ficou parado ali, sem ação. Não esperava que ela fosse lhe dar um beijo, ainda que no rosto. Percebeu que ainda se encontrava em frente a porta dela, após alguns minutos. Sacudiu a cabeça, e se dirigiu à sua sala sorrindo feito um menino que acabou de dar o primeiro beijo na primeira namorada.


End file.
